A modelling composition is described as a highly malleable clay or wax-like composition, which is used for simple modelling and play. Modelling compositions of this type are also referred to as modelling clay.
The modelling composition used for play should be harmless to the skin, but should not be suitable for consumption.
A wide variety of modelling compositions, which are also suitable for play purposes, are known from the state of the art.
Play material compounds, which are kneadable, malleable or can be used for modelling, enabling people or objects to be reproduced, are typically products of mineral origin, such as clay products, for example, or products of plant origin, such as starch products, for example.
However, all modelling compositions disclosed hitherto have disadvantages. Many modelling compositions are too expensive to produce, given their intended use. Other modelling compositions have properties that mean they are only malleable at particular temperatures or with the addition of further components. A particularly serious disadvantage is the formation of cracks, which appear in objects made from or with the known modelling compositions during the course of time. Cracks appear relatively quickly, particularly in the surface of objects made from these sorts of modelling compositions, and these ultimately affect not only the practical value, but also the stability of the entire object.
With known modelling compositions, the formation of cracks can be observed, particularly during drying. This cracking during drying can cause the modelling composition to disintegrate.